finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsuaki Banjin
Add photo.... Description when seen in the wild he is often mistaken for a wild cat. If you dare to get closer to him however you will find him quite human. he looks to be about 26, with crudely cut black hair hanging loosely over his emeraled green eyes. he is lithely built, and very agile, wearing earthen colored traveling clothes under ribbed leather armor. (he goes by the japanese tradition, that you call him Bajin, unless he allows you to use his first name) History '' long ago in a little village that no longer exists, a family lived. a mother, a father, and an infant son. the vilage was in the shadow of a hill top shrine for the forest's deiety. every year the vilage celibarted the forest and in return it gave them good harvests. the vilage wasn't wealthy, but they were fed and happy. one day a group of bandits, on another stop from a long chain of sacked vilages fell upon the vilage in the forest. they attack the vilagers in the night and slew the father when he rose to defend his family. the mother fled their home with the child. as she was trying to escape one of the riders struck her with his sword. it wasn't enough to kill her just there, but it was surely a mortal blow. intent on keeping her child alive she caried him on and on and on, until she reached the shrine on the hill. with her last streangth she pushed her child to the offering alter, begging the deity of the forest to save him. just then the bandits caught up with her. they slew her on the stones of the shrine. but, as they advanced on the child and as the mothers blood seeped into the ground. the trees branches shook too life and created a cage and cradel around the child. the wild boar, cats, dogs, every creature from the deapths of the forest lept to attack the bandits. In the end, the vilage was not saved, everyone who had been their that night was slain, bandit and townsfolk alike. the only thing that remained, was a tall man cloaked in greens and leaves, holding a small child on the top of the shrine hill.'' Weapon/Abilities for physical combat he uses his gauntlets and boots to get in and fight much like a crazed animal. his gauntlets go over his hands, with four sharp claws jutting out as well as a line of blades along the arm gaurds. his boots are of a similar design with a line of spikes underneath the ball of his feet. both were a gift from an inventor he once knew who whished to keep him from damaging the flooring and furniture in his house. the blades reatract at will much like a cats. along with his combat abilities he has the ability to sumon various aspects of nature to his aid. it dosent quiet function like elemental magic or sumoning magic. more that he is in tune with the beasts and plants so much so that they will come to his aid. Storylines (optional) tba Category:Character